Hinata Hyuga
'Hinata Hyuga '''is one of the main characters of The Naruto Tales series. She is the love interest of Naruto Uzumaki, having been romantically involved with him in many of their past lives. She is also the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Background Hinata was born as the first child of Hiashi Hyuga, becoming the next in line of succession to be the head of the Hyuga Clan. Due to that fact, her father put her through lots of arduous training and established many rules for her to follow, striving for her to become the best head as possible. However, slowly as time passed, that became more draconian and Hiashi turned into a more stern and strict person, having no tolerance for any of Hinata's mistakes and going as far as punishing her sometimes. Because of all those factors, Hinata was shown to be a very lonely and sad child who barely spoke. Her previously cheerful and spontaneous personality turned into a timid and quiet one due to fear and low self-esteem. Hinata met her cousin Neji and her uncle Hizashi for the first time during the day of her third birthday, which was also the day in which Hiashi branded Neji with the Hyuga Cursed Seal. The first time Hinata and Naruto met was when she ran away from her uncle's funeral, as she couldn't stand to see her cousin suffering. Hinata ended up on the streets, and Naruto found had and took her back home. Since that first meeting, Hinata took an interest in him. They would only meet again three years later, when 6-years old Hinata was being bullied because of her unusual eyes, and Naruto came to defend her, which resulted in him being beaten and his scarf ruined. None of the two appeared to have any memories from their first meeting. Ever since, Hinata showed great admiration for Naruto and eventually took on his ninja way of never going back on her word and never giving up. Noticing her crush towards him, Hiashi forbid her from ever seeing him again, threatening her with severe punishments. Appearance Hinata has been noted to be extremely beautiful by many males throughout ''The Naruto Tales. She possesses slightly pale fair skin, often showing a pinkish blush on her cheeks, and in rarer cases, her whole face become red. Aside from that, she also has dark blueish black hair, which she inherited from her mother, and as a member of the Hyuga clan, has featureless whiteish lavender eyes that become more detailed when her Byakugan is activated, and also gain veins on the sides of her eyes. She is also slender. During The Naruto Tales, Hinata's hair is cut in a hime-cut and reaches her waist. She also wears a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and a black Konoha forehead protector around her neck. During her time as a Genin, shown through flashbacks, Hinata's hair was cut in a boyish way. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wore navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck, but its cloth was navy blue. Personality Hinata is very shy and quiet. Due to having low self-esteem, and to some extent, fear of people caused by her father, she normally ignores her own preferences and opinions, and prefers to obey other people. Hinata doesn't like being a burden to others, so she often lies saying that she is okay and tries to do everything herself so others won't have to worry. The person Hinata looks up to and loves the most is Naruto. It's been shown that this feeling comes from other lives, which explains the feeling of safety Hinata felt when she first met Naruto, and his strong will to protect her. The other people Hinata cares about the most are her cousin Neji and her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata will go to great lengths to protect the ones she loves and ensure their happiness, willing to put her life on the line, a proof of her kindness. It was due to Hinata's gentle personality, however, that her father judged her as a incompetent heiress. Hinata is very loyal to her village and friends to the point of just seeing them happy makes her smile too. Around Naruto, Hinata displayed extreme shyness and speechlessness, differently from her previous reincarnations, and only fell deeper in love with him noticing he never judged her by that and was always patient and respectful. Hinata is very polite and treats everyone respectfully. Only in rare times she will show a more extroverted, cheerful personality, normally when she is next to people she trusts, such as her teammates, Naruto, and Neji. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata's relationship has been going on for most, if not all, of their past lives. Because of that, in their current reincarnation, they still hold on to their feelings to each other: while Hinata normally feels safe and cozy around Naruto, Naruto feels like his job is to make sure he protects Hinata and lets nothing happen to her. This was shown especially in their two first meetings, where Naruto helps Hinata get home and later tries to defend her from bullies, respectively. Because of their past involvement in other lives, both of them fell in love at first sight; however, Hinata noticed those feelings much earlier than Naruto, who would mistake them for simple friendship, even though he claims to have thought there was something more, he just couldn't figure it out. As Naruto didn't reincarnate until Madara Uchiha's death, Hinata spent her previous life without him, which explains her slightly protective and clingy behavior towards him. Both Naruto and Hinata care a lot about each other and are currently dating, having planned a future together. Neji Hyuga Neji is Hinata's cousin. When they first met, both of them were curious about each other, but Neji was slightly more open about it, even confiding to his father he found Hinata "a cute child". Until Hizashi's death, their relation was close, but after his death, Neji began to blame the main branch and hate all of them, including Hinata. During their trainings, Neji often unleashed his bottled resentment in Hinata, which resulted in Hiashi activating his cursed seal a few times. After the first Chunin Exams, however, Naruto opened Neji's eyes and he began trying to fix his relation with Hinata and stopped blaming her for his father's death. The two of them have improved their relation a lot ever since, becoming very close. Neji offers himself to train with Hinata very often, which has significantly improved her skills as a kunoichi. Neji still feels guilty about the way he used to treat Hinata and due to that, puts her and her needs above his own. Also because of that, it's been mentioned that Neji wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his own life for Hinata. Sakura Haruno In contrast to their relations in most of their past lives, Sakura and Hinata have, currently, a good relationship. At first, understandably, the two of them were hesitant of getting near each other, and Sakura even noted that she seemed more timid towards her than with others. However, as time passed, the two started developing their friendship, mostly due to her relations with Naruto and Sasuke. Compared to their other reincarnations, Hinata and Sakura are the most evolved ones, as they were able to fix their previously bad relationship. Currently they share a rather close friendship, each one helping the other with any problems they have. Even so, lighter, weaker traits of their past show up sometimes, with Hinata being hesitant to leave Naruto alone with Sakura and Sakura admitting she is jealous of Hinata, especially of her chest. Hanabi Hyuga Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister. As children, their relationship was very close, with Hanabi respectfully referring to Hinata as "Elder Sister Hinata" (Hinata Onee-sama) and idolizing her. Hanabi admired her sister because of her balance between strength and gentleness, and began training so that she could also earn Hinata's respect. However, due to that, Hiashi began to notice how Hanabi seemed to have ending up surpassing Hinata and started thinking about making Hanabi the heiress. Hiashi then made both sisters fight to decide who would be the heiress. Hinata ended up letting Hanabi win, mostly because she didn't want to hurt her sister, and Hanabi didn't show that hesitation. After Hanabi was officially named the heiress, due to influence of her father, Hanabi stopped wanting to be like her sister, thinking she had failed to accomplish her fate. The two of them then became very distant. Only later their relation would be fixed again, when Naruto defeated Neji in the Chuunin Exams. Hanabi began to understand Hinata's admiration towards him and began to respect him as well, and apologized to her sister, recovering their relationship. Trivia * Hinata harbored her feelings from Naruto for over ten years in the start of the series. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Konohagakure Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Female Category:Chuunin